


Reader X Black Butler-Loids

by CrazyGirl106



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Hetaloid, Lemon, Sex, Smut, Vocaloid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGirl106/pseuds/CrazyGirl106
Summary: I've always loved those Heta-Loid stories....and I love Black Butler....lets have them both!Please, tell me what you think. This is my first story!





	1. Sebastian-Loid

**Author's Note:**

> Warning. Contains Swearing, Sex (Sometimes) And Hot Men!

As you flick through the magazine, bored beyond compare, you come across an advert. Oh my god, its for the new BBLoids! You have been a dedicated fan of Black Butler since you heard of it, and know they have bought out Loids! As you look through the new makes you see some of the main characters. They have Ciel, Grell, Agni, Prince Soma and even Undertaker! But the one that drew your eye the most was the Sebastian-loid. It look impeccable with its pristine black suit, silky black hair and those eyes. So beautiful. And the add said they even changed colour like in the Anime/Manga. You start to smile widely as you think of all the housework you could get done with a Sebby-loid, Never have to clean the dishes or hover the carpet. And you get a hot butler to watch. You quickly look for the price. Oh......Fuck. Who the hell could pay over £2000 pounds for a robot! You sigh and close the magazine, disappointed that your short lived dream had crashed and burned (Like Englands cooking!) 

As you stand up and move towards your bedroom, your phone rings. You pick it up, ''Hello?'' You ask, wondering who would have called you out of the blue. ''Hello, this is Dream-R-Us, we have been reviewing your file and have come to the conclusion that you deserve a dream fulfillment. You may choose anything you wish as long as it is in our power to provide it. Oh yes, money is not short in supply by the way.'' You pull the phone away from your ear and look at it like it had started to turned funky colours, ''Ok, Lets say for a second, just a second, I believe you, could you please send me a Sebastian-loid, the ones from the BBMerch mag?'' You ask, very skeptical. ''Of course we can Miss (F/N). It will be there by morn'' The voice stops and you realize they have hung up. ''God Damn prank calls....but...how did they know my name...?'' You ask yourself, by now slightly scared. You shake your head and sigh, tired from a long day. You move to your bedroom and lie down, drifting off into the land of dreams, a certain red eyes butler on your mind.

ZZZZZZZZ (Snore) ZZZZZZZZZZZ

You awake to a loud knock on your front door. You groan and sit up, dragging  your butt towards the front door, ''I'm coming, i'm coming!' You shout, coffee still not in your system. You throw open the door, scaring the young man standing there with your bed head, ''What!?!'' You half shout, half grumble. ''D...Delivery F..for Miss.....(Y..y/n)'' The poor young man stutters. You shrug and sign the board, not seeing the giant box behind the young man, ''I'm sorry..'' You look at his name badge, ''Finny, I'm not a morning person'' He smiles so brightly you wince, as it almost burns, ''Its alright miss. I'll bring the package in!'' He says happily. You finally see the giant Box, ''HOLY SHIT! WTF IS THAT?!?!'' You shout. Finny smiles as the sets it down in your front room with ease, ''Its a gift from Dreams-R-us, miss. Have a nice day.'' As he says this, he disappears into thin air, all thats left behind is a note, 'Have fun~'. You rub your eyes and blink rapidly, ''Da Faq?'' you say to yourself. You walk towards the large box and see a logo....it looks like....no......ITS THE BBLOID LOGO! You pull the front of the box open and standing there is a perfect replica of your favorite demon butler.......Claude! Just kidding, its Sebby-Chan! You start to breath heavily, fangirling majorly, but calm down as you start to hum the theme turn of hetalia in your head. You reach into the box and grip the, pulling it out. You flip to the activation page,

'Hello, Congratulations on purchasing our Sebby-Loid! You are now the proud owner of your own Demon butler. To activate your butler, you have a choice of two things. Firstly, you can bake a perfect souffle and place it in front of him. The other (easier) option is placing cat ears on your head and meowing. Yes, we know this is humiliating, but its worth it.  Sebby-chan comes with his own set of silverware, a cat plushie and black rose. (also a pair of black leather stripper boots....don't ask). Your Loid will perform any household task and prepare food for you.   
Warning: Loid may develop feelings after living with new 'master' .Also, if this occurs, Sebby-Loid is very possessive and.....rough.'

You blush at the last word. You smile and run upstairs to fetch your neko ears from your last cosplay outfit. You instantly dismissed the thought of cooking a souffle as you can[t cook for shit. You plop the ears that match your hair colour onto your head, securing them into place before hopping down the stairs. As you stand in front of the loid, you blush, ''Why must i do this?'' You mumble, but before you can talk yourself out of it you let out a sound, ''Meow''   
As you are pushed onto the sofa behind you by the weight of a male as he hugs you, cooing sweet things about kittens and how soft your ears are, you decide you should have bought a souffle. ''ok, get off you big lug!'' you shout, becoming uncomfortable as you were only wearing shorts and a baggy t-shirt. The man gets off you slowly, ''I'm so very sorry mistress, its just you looked so cute'' responded the deep, silky voice of the handsome specimen in front of you. You look the loid up and down, blushing as you can clearly see the muscles outlined by his well made blazer and tightish trousers. He just smirks, ''Want me to turn around my lady?'' He asks, slightly teasingly. ''No! er....could you please......make breakfast? ''You ask, still not completely sure on how to react. He gives on of those fake ass, closed eye smiles and replies, ''Of course My lady'' he simply walks into your kitchen and starts cooking. you shrug and smile, 'This is gonna be fun' you think, but little did you know, Your loid was thinking the same thing. 

XXXXXX Time skip brought to you by Grells FABULOUSNESS! XXXXXX

Three weeks. Three long, tiring weeks. No, not because you had to do anything, just because it was that damn hard resisting the urge to jump Sebastians bones! You sigh as he carries on rubbing your shoulders, as this had become a daily even after you complained about being sore from working all day. He smirks as he thinks some very unsavory thoughts about you. Yes, he was finding it just as hard not to pounce on you. You think for a moment they ask, ''Sebby, what do you think of me?'' he seems quite shocked by your question, ''Well, my lady, you are a amazing mistress'' he says in a slightly cautious voice. ''No, what do you think of me as a person? Honestly, Sebby'' You ask. ''Well my lady.'' He walks round to sit next to you, ''You are the most exquisite creature i have seen, inside and out. You sould is pure, yet has a underlying layer of beautiful sin- delicious. I have wanted you since the first moment i laid eyes on you, your face flushed and the ears on your head sticking out at an angle. i felt so proud knowing i had caused that look and, my lady, if i had my way, you would ONLY wear the ears'' he says, his eyes flashing that demonic red. You are breathless, your face red with embarrassment and excitement.   
He smiles, a real smile, but with a hint of sadness, ''I'm sorry my lady, but i love you. I apologize again if the feelings are not recuperate.'' he stands and tries to walk away, only to be pulled back by you. You pull him forward and press your lips to his, showing how much you needed him, wanted him. He smirks and kisses back, biting quite hard on your bottom lip, drawing blood. You gasp and he takes the chance to explore your mouth, moaning into the kiss. He pulls back with a sinful smirk, your face flushed and your eyes lidded, ''I think we should find those ears'' he whispers into your ear, nibbling slightly. ''Come along, kitten. time for bed'' he picks you up and walks towards your stairs, ''Its not even 12 yet, far too early to sleep!'' you protest. ''Now, my lady. Whoever said anything about sleeping?'' He purred. Lets just say that you were the one truly purring that night. 

Dream fulfillment: SUCCESS!


	2. Ciel-Loid

As you sit surrounded by friends, all laughing and smiling, your (parent) brings out a cake, ''Happy birthday, (y/n)!'' your friends shout. You smile, but your eyes keep drifting to the large box in the corner of the room, wrapped in dark blue and black paper. Your (parent) laughs slightly, ''Cut the cake first, sweetie, then we can open your presents'' You smile happily at them and quickly dice up the cake, serving it to your friends. After everyone has eaten the cake, you sit down as people hand you present after present, You received a new manga, a beautiful new bark blue bag, and a.....wait. Whats the hell is this? Its....a manual? You read the cover. OH MY LORD (S)!! its for a BBLoid! You look at your (parent). They nod and point to the giant box. You run over to it and rip the paper off, the thoughts running through your head, 'Oh, what if its Sebastian?! or undertaker!!?? Oh please be him....my favorite.....' Just as you pulled the lid of the box off your dreams come true, 'Ciel'. You glop your (parent), ''Thank you, thank you, thank you!'' you shout, so happy. They just laugh and say that you should turn it on when everyone had left, as you don't want to scare him. You agree and carry on partying with your friends, laughing and smiling, but your eyes keep drifting to that box...

XXXXXX Brought to you by overeating on cake! XXXXXXXX

As you wave off the last of your guests, you quickly move back into your house, a gift from your family when you moved out. Its not the biggest or fanciest, but you love it. You move towards the box and grab the manual,   
Greetings! We would like to thank you for owning our new BBLoid of Ciel Phantomhive! Now, to activate Ciel, you have a choice of two things, You can firstly get a letter form the queen (hey, we never said waking them up would be easy!) or, thankfully, you can simply say, ''Good morning young lord'' in a british accent. Ciel comes with his own eye patch, cain and phantomhive ring.   
Warning! Ciel is use to having his own way, he is NOT a servant loid, he is a companion. Do not ask him to do anything below his station. Also, he, as well as all Loids, are able to develop feelings for the person they live/interact with.   
You smile as you clear your throat, ''Good morning young lord''. You expect him to awaken and greet you with a 'Morni-' snore. Thats all you got, a snore and a grumble. You clear your throat again, ''Good morning young lord'' You say, between clenched teeth. Another snore, ''WAKE YOU YOU LAZY SOD!'' You shout. He jolts and falls out the box, ''Bloody hell. Who the hell woke me up like that?!'' he demands. he looks up at you, with your eyes sparkling in amusement and your lips and he blushes. You laugh quietly and stick your hand out, ''want help?'' you ask. He accepts and you pull him up, smiling, ''My names (y/n), and you're gonna live here from now on.'' He blushes and nods, quite out of character for the Ciel you know from anime/manga. You shrug and ask, ''wanna play chess?'' He gives a small smile, ''I have never been beaten.'' he warns, ''Losing will be a new experience for you then'' you tease, grabbing the old wooden chess board you had in the cupboard. 

XXXXXXXtime skip brought to you by Prussia's awesomness! XXXXXXX 

You had lost! Beaten by Ciel Phantomhive. Well, we all knew you would be, but you didn't expect this....  
''A prize?!?! we NEVER spoke about a prize!'' You shout. he just shrugs, ''If you win, you get a prize. Those are the fundamental rules. '' you sigh, ''alright, what do you want?'' he just smirks and walks over to you. You look around in a what-you-looking-at way. He stands in front of you and leans down, pressing his lips to yours. You gasp and he licks your bottom lip teasingly, placing his hands on your shoulders. He moves away and smirks, ''Thats my prize'' You sit there, your mouth hanging open, your eyes wide and a WTF look on your face. You shake your head slightly and smirked, ''Wanna play again?''

Best.....Birthday...EVER!!!


	3. Undertaker-Loid

You let out a loud laugh as you read over the letter, ''Dear Miss (Y/n), You have been chosen from our extensive list of candidates to participate in the testing of the new Reaper line of BBLoids. You may keep your BBLoid, we only wish to know if it has any bugs to it. You shall either receive Grell-loid, Undertaker-loid (UT-loid) or William T.loid. Before use, please read the manual and thank you for accepting the terms of this agreement. Have a pleasant, Miss Crazy, CEO of BBLoids manufacturer''  
You shake your head in disbelief, even though the box containing your Reaper was standing right in front of you. You are giddy, wanting to know which of the Reapers you got. You giggle under your breath as you pull the lid off the box, exposing the long silver hair and black top hat of the one and only Undertaker! You quickly grab the manual and flip to the pages on waking him up,   
'Hello~! now, to awaken your UT-Loid, you have the choice of two routes. Firstly, you can put a dead body in front of him and tell him to make it look beautiful (WE DO NOT CONDONE MURDER!) , the second option (the one we recommend), is to simply tell the loid a funny or corny joke. Undertaker-Loid comes with his own pink bookmark, an odd tea set and his own top hat. Warning: This loid can develop and almost stalkerish relationship with the owner, but his intentions are pure.....we think.....GOOD LUCK :D'  
You think for a moment before coming up with the perfect joke! ''Why is there a gate around cemetery's?'' You ask. You wait a moment, ''Cause people are Dying to get in!'' You finish, only to be followed by the sound of loud shouts of laughter, ''Oh that was amazing!'' UT-Loid shouts. You laugh along with him. As you both calm down, you smile, ''Hello, Undertaker, My name is (Y/N), its nice to meet you.'' You stick your hand out and he shakes it up and down quite fast, making your entire arm move, ''It's a pleasure to meet you! Got anymore Jokes?'' He asks, his large grin plastered on his face, ''You and i are going to get along swimmingly'' you grin. 

XXXXXXXX Time skip, brought to you by Flavio's Fabulousness! XXXXXXXX

As you both sit around a coffin shaped table that Undertaker had somehow acquired, drinking tea from his amazing tea set, you think upon the last two weeks, how fast it had gone, a blur of Jokes, smiles and on your part, love. Yes, you had fallen head over tailcoat for the insanely handsome Loid, From the tip of his odd hat to the bottom of his silver hair. You let out a short laugh at one of his jokes, but your mind still wanders, And Undertaker notices, ''(Y/n)? Are you with us?'' he asks, still smiling, ''Of course i am, Undertaker, I was just thinking....'' you mumble off. Undertakers face takes a curios tone, ''What about? '' he asks. You simply blush and shake your head, ''Never you mind, Undertaker'' You tease. He smiles and laughs slightly, ''Hey, Dearie, wanna play a riddle game?'' he asks. Now, this is quite odd, as Undertaker usually only likes jokes, but at the same time, it intrigues you. ''Alright, but whats the prize?'' He simple shows you his signature smile. ''If you can answer this riddle, you'll get a prize. If you cant, I get a prize'' he says cheerfully. ''Ok, My first is foremost legally, My second circles outwardly, My third leads all in victory, My fourth twice ends a nominee, My whole is this gate's only key. What am I?'' He asks, smiling. You look bewildered as you think, ''I have no idea. You win'' You sigh. He smirks, a quite frightening sigh, as he stands and leans over you, down to your ear, ''The answer is love'' He whispers, He leans down and kisses your neck, making you gasp, ''Oh, Dearie, this isn't my prize.'' He says in a husky voice. He picks you up, his hat falling off as he stands back up, giving you a perfect view of his amazing, bright eyes. He smirks as he see's how you react to them, your mouth parting slightly and your breath quickening. He starts to walk towards your bedroom and just as you reach your door he presses his lips to yours. 

XXXXXXX Time skip, brought to you by the Sexiness known as Undertaker! XXXXXXXXXXX

''Hello, this is BBLoid manufactures, how may i help you?''   
''Hi, This is (Y/N), You sent me a Loid to test, and i just wanted to tell ya, he has No faults what so ever.'' You say, your voice still husky and slightly breathless. Undertakers deep laugh can be heard from behind you, ''But, Love, I think I need more testing'' Well, you didn't get out of bed that day.....or the next.


	4. Grell-Loid

As you sit on the sofa, sipping the warm chocolate drink happily, wearing the red and green stripped pj's you loved, you think of tomorrow, how you get to have the whole day to yourself as you live quite a while away from your other family. Even though you didn't really believe in Santa anymore, you still wanted to go to bed early, as it had been a long day and you were tired and, well better safe then sorry if Santa rocked up. So you finish your drink, stand from your soft seat and turn the lights off, walking to your bedroom and cocooning yourself in your quilt, drifting off into the land of sugarplum fairy's and hot reapers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Time skip, brought to you by Santa! XXXXXXXXXXXX

As you awaken so does the little child inside your head. You jump out of bed and dash out your room, hoping to see something under the tree. As you enter your front room, you see everything the same as it was.....except, why the hell was there a giant box wrapped in red and gold paper standing against the wall? Your eyes widen and you basically teleport over to it you were so fast, grabbing the tag hanging off it. In the most beautiful, elegant writing you had ever seen, inscribed the words, ''Merry Christmas (Y/N). Its amazing what believing can do. xxx From Santa''  
You blink twice and a giant smile spreads over your lips as you rip the paper off the box, sighing slightly as you have to rip such a nice colored paper, but the emotion is swiftly chased away as you see the logo of BBLoids. You gasp and jump slightly, surprised and ecstatic that you now own a Loid from your favorite show. But which character? The cute yet crazy ass Alois? Maybe the rational and calming William T.Spears, as long as its not that annoying Demon, Sebastian, you were fine. But it would be even better if it was the Amazing, red head known as Grell.   
As you crack the box open, the red hair of the Fabulous reaper spills out. You take the manual, ''Hi, to turn it on, Tell him Bassy-Chan is naked or touch his Death Scythe (WARNING: this could result in injury.or death). Oh, also, He has a tendency to...obsess over someone. Good luck! ''  
You laugh slightly over the last comment, not believing he could be that obsessive. You take a deep breath and take five steps back before saying, ''Oh my, Bassy's Naked!'' Quite loudly, not concerned that the neighbors would mind. You are quickly tackled into a death grip hug by the Red headed Reaper, ''Hello there~ Now, what did you say about my Bassy being Naked?'' A voice asked in a very low tone, causing shivers to run up and down your spine, ''Er...s..sorry, but that was the only way to w...wake you up'' You stutter, your face flushed and your heart beat increasing. He sighs, slightly disappointed, but after looking at you, with your disheveled hair and red face, he decided that you could be almost a cute as Bassy (If not more so). ''Oh well, I guess you aren't so bad'' He whispers. You push him off, pouting, ''This is gonna be a ....interesting Christmas'' you mumble. 

XXXXXXX Time skip brought to you by Craziness, Call 666 666 for your Crazy pills today! XXXXXX

Boxing Day! One hole day is all it took for you to fall for the odd red head. Well, you always had a crush on him in the Anime, so its not surprising. It would be a match made in Heaven! if he only stopped talking about Bassy!!!! You sigh as you hear him nattering on about Bassy's 'beautiful' red eyes, his fabulous black hair and amazing blah, blah, blah. Blah blah blah-blah- blah blah! You groan and reach over, grabbing his shirt, cutting him off by pressing your lips to his. ''Shut up about Bassy!'' you shout after pulling back. His face is bright red and is that.....blood under his nose? His face breaks out into a huge smile, making you frown slightly, ''Oh, i'm so glad my plan worked'' Grell murmurs, pulling you close and kissing you roughly. He had been doing it on purpose to annoy you! Smart ass.....little.......all thoughts dispersed at this point as he bites and nibbles your neck. He He, you didn't leave the house til the next year! ;)


	5. William-Loid

The box taunted you from the corner, demanding to be opened. It was a gift you had been given about two weeks ago and you know it must be one of those loids that everyone seems to be raving about. You've honestly never gotten into the loid fad that seems to be all the rage in the media and in the hallways on your high school (Roll with it). You let out a frustrated sigh as you stand and go over to the box, opening it wirth great reluctance. Oh! It seems that your parents had gotten something right. It's the newest and most updated version of the William-Loid! You take the small note thats placed on the impeccably dressed mans' chest. It seem's to be some type of instructions.  
Hello, Valued Black Butloid owner.   
You are now in possession of one of our latest and greatest loids, the Reaper William. T. Spears. Now, he is a very active loid, a loid who is very useful for sorting through paperwork or helping with the completion of homework. It's also a very good conversationalist for those with *Cough* Higher intellect. Now, your William-Loid comes with the following equiptment:  
*A Black note book ((No, it's not the Death Note))  
*A hedge trimmer  
*His own glasses(Plus a spare pair)   
*LIMITED EDITION ITEM! A small William Plush!   
To awaken your loid, there is one of two things you must do. You may shout that Grell has touched a soul on the not to die list or you could  
take his hedge trimmers ((WE DO NOT RECOMMEND THIS AS IT WILL PROBABLY END WITH TEARS. AND NOT HIS!))

We at the Black Butloid Company wish you and your loid a happy future. 

You look over the list of things he comes with. You also decide, since you didn't really wish to be hurt, you shall go with the Grell option. You clear your throat and say in your loudest vice, "NO GRELL, HE'S NOT ON THE TO-DIE LIST!" Your loids eyes instantly open and scan the room, his amazing, almost glowing green eyes landing on you. "I assume you are my new "He clears his throat" Boss" He says with a slight hint of disdain. You simply nod you head and motion to the pile of work on your desk, "William, i need your assistance with this...hell. " A small smile graces his lips. "Of course, boss. " He stands, his large form towering over you as he walks to your desk and starts to work diligently. Your only thoughts being "This is kinda awesome" Oh how you would regret that...

*************************************Time skip brought to you by my magic************************************************

FOUR MOTHER RUSSIAN WEEKS! Thats how long it took for you to snap. He had been so...diligent but now, he wants you to work two, if not THREE times harder then he! You had tried, damn it you tried, but have you seen how much that snarky, handsome bastard works!? You groan and place your head against your desk, rubbing your temples a bit. You are so tired, you don't even realise that a certain Loid had approached you from behind. You jump slightly as a hand is placed on your shoulder. "(Y/N), I think it would be beneficial if you slept. You aren't working hard enough due to it." He says, only a small hint of compassion leaking into his words. You nod your head and stand, going and changing into your pj's. A pair of shorts/Trousers and a t-shirt. 'Brainy is sexy' Written across your breast. This caught a certain beloved loids eyes. Yes, over the last few weeks, you had fallen for the brainy (Yet someone too much so) Loid. You lie down and close you eyes, knowing that will wouldn't disturb you. "Did you know, a whales tongue equals the weight of a elephant?" Williams voice says in your dark room. You frown slightly, "Thats interesting..." You say lamely. Then, in the darkness, much to your embarrassment and amusement, the words "Girl, shall we figure out the torque of your mass on my rod?" You make a loud sputtering noise and turn you bedside lamp on to see a red faced and flustered Will sitting there, looking at you with wide eyes. "What?" You ask, still gasping for breath. "W-Well, i figured you thought smart was s-sexy..so i tried to be smart." He says, turning his head away. You chuckle and sit up, going over to him and sitting yourself in his lap, "Did you ever think, Brainy, the reason i like smart is because YOU are sexy?~" He sits there shocked before kissing you deeply, mumbling the loving words against your lips. "I-I suppose I love you..." You respond with a very sweet and elegant. "I love you too, slave driver~" You tease him. 

Lets just say....he now knows the Mass of you on his rod ;)


	6. Pluto-Loid

Ok, So to put it easily...you were very lonely. You lived in a large house all by your lonesome, as your parents had passed away a while back, leaving you everything a girl could ask for! Except true friends....

As you're sitting on you large sofa, some soft music playing around the room, you flick through a magazine. You suddenly stop at a certain page, looking at the advertisement. It was for a new type of Loid, A Pluto loid! It seem's he's a companion and guard of some sorts. You smile softly and call the number, ordering one to be delivered the next day. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, you are awoken by a banging on your front door. You groan an roll out of bed, slumping down the stairs to the front door. You throw it open, scaring the delivery boy with your birds next of hair and your eyes ringed by dark circles. ''Yes, mortal?'' You say in a creepy voice to disturb the poor lad. He visibly shudders and shoves a large box into the door way. By the time you'd moved it into the house, he'd gone, the smell of burnt rubber and slight urine left behind. You chuckle slightly and push the box to the living room. As you open it, you gasp, smiling widely. Inside lays a slightly curled up Pluto, on his side, like a little doggy. You blush slightly, as he;s only clothed in a pair of bone covered boxers. You reach in and open the instructions. 

 

'Greetings, From Black ButlerLoid Base! Thank you for buying our new Plutoloid, he's a very loving companion and will make a good friend. To awaken him, you have a choice of two options. Firstly, scratch his head and say good boy, or you can set London on fire....We recommend not to set London on Fire, for arsine is a crime and crimes are bad! Now, the New and amazing Pluto comes with a collar (For HIS USE...Kinky bastards), a bag of bones shaped cookies (Thanks to Undertaker) and a change of cloths. We hope you enjoy your new companion loid, Pluto...and please, PLEASE......D-Don't set London on fire. ''

You shake your head at this, chuckling. You hand reaches out slowly, lightly setting on his head. You scratch lightly, prepared to jump back if needed, ''G-Good boy! '' You exclaim, a smile of questionable realness on your lips. The Dog like demons eyes shoot open and his tongue lops out. He launches himself out of the box and onto you, lapping at your face, clad only in a pair of bone patterned boxers. You face bursts into colour as you shout, eyes wide, ''D-Down PLUTO!''. He obeys with a small whimper, moving off you to sit next to your sprawled out body, an almost smug smirk on his lips. Damn dog! You slowly rise yourself, drying slobber on your cheeks. He pouts subtlety as you wipe away the offending slobber, his scent on you weaker. For little did you know, Pluto had already marked you as his own. His (y/n). I'm so sorry dear, good luck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-Time skip brought to you by Author on her knee's, begging for forgiveness-XXXXXXXXXXXX

14 DATES, 3 LUNCHES AND 7 NUMBERS RUINED LATER, and you start to realise, Pluto doesn't like other men. Or at least, other men around YOU. You're sitting on your sofa, Pluto, clad only in his boxers once more, laying across you, so much so, you can almost hear a voice going 'Paint me like one of your French Girls'. You sigh as Pluto nuzzles into your under breast, mumbling some words that you'd taught him. He leans back, vivid eyes scanning your face...it's time! He leans back, drawing your attention.' (y/n),....I....Love....you. ' He finishes this gruff, deep voiced confession by leaning in and sloppily kissing your cheek. You giggle, rolling your eyes playfully. 'I love you too, boy!' You say, as a sister would say to a brother...or an owner to a pet...He growls, low and angry, hearing the type of love in your voice, the non romantic kind. He jumps on top you, growling in your face.''NO! I. Love. You!' He leans down, slamming your lips together in a rough, hard kiss. Your eyes widen and you return the kiss, your heart hammering. D-Damn...He smirks, like a man obsessed, a  man in love...and he is . He's in love with you, His mate....His (y/n). 

Lets just say, you learnt that Doggy style is the BEST style that night ;D


	7. Finny-Loid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT HAVE I DONE!? *Hides under Bed*

You groan as you see your loved rose plant wilt under your hands. Damn it! The one thing you absolutely lack is the green thumb you crave to make your garden flourish. You look over to the single, alive plant in your large garden. A large, beautiful cherry tree. Your grandma planted it the day she married your grandfather. It's stood there through wind, sleet and shine. It's beautiful and has entwined it's roots around your heart. But you knew that...without help, it wouldn't survive the winter. You look down with tears in your eyes, standing and going back into the house. You grab the latest gardening magazine, flopping onto the sofa and flipping to the adds page. You scan the page then freeze, jolting up. There...a-a....Finny-Loid! For only....jeez! It's so cheep! But...it says there may be a little faulty..oh well! You quickly call the number, asking if he;s still free. They reply enthusiastically, saying it;s faulty because it doesn't have the same strength. It seems that the people who have Finny-Loids have him for the brute force....how shallow! You demand that it comes by the end of the day, much to their happiness. You give your address and they say it'll be delivered in an hour. You flop back down, smiling happily. You'd always been a fan of Black Butler, but never had the money or reason to buy a loid. Now...''AHhhh"' You scream softly, rolling on the sofa, back and forth, giggling. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-Time skip brought to you by Author giving two updates!- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A knock at your door draws you from your thoughts about an hour later. You smile softly, hiding your excitement as you go to the door, the money held in your hand. A box is shoved at you, the money snatched, a hurried sound of doors slamming and an engine revving. Cheeky Bastards! You drag the box in, laying it down on the front room carpet. You slowly open it, gasping at the seemingly sleeping Finny-Loid inside. You softly sweet the golden hair from his head, eyes wide and cheeks red...Wow....

''Dear Loid owner, We would like to offer you two ways to awaken out new, limited edition, not overpowered Finny. You can either read him the entire book of his name sake ((This takes a LONG TIME!)) Or, you can kiss his cheek, causing him to blush and most probably hug you tightly. We recommend this option, as it's less time consuming ((And more cute!~)). Finny comes with his own set of red hair clips, his own garden gloves and a limited edition small bird plush! We hope you're pleased with your Gardening Friend and helper!''.

Your smile is bright as you lean down, slowly pressing your lips to the flesh like cheek of the sleeping Gardener. His eyes open slowly, showing a bright, vibrant pair of eyes, focused on you, his cheeks staining a light pink, the pink of young love. His lips quirk into a shy smile and his voice mumbles, ''H-Hello, M-Miss! I-I'm Finny!''. He slowly sits up, his hands coming to take yours. ''T-Thank you for purchasing me! I-I hope I can help you with your Garden!'', You can't help the deep stain of red that overtakes your cheeks as you smile brightly, pulling him out to the garden, a frown over taking your features as he looks around the sad, almost dead garden, ''I-I think I need your help, Finny....'' You mumble, looking down shyly. He quickly leans over, his lips brushing your cheek, ''I'd love to help such a pretty miss! '' He quickly dons his gardening gloves and gets to work...and you feel your heart thump in your chest. 

XXXXXxxxx-Time skip brought to you by a terrible, dirty finishing line for this Cinnamon roll!-xxxxxXXXXXX

It was the midst of spring, you and Finny sitting beneath a blooming cherry tree, the cherries hanging ripe and heavy, ready to be eaten. Your garden is bursting with life, butterfly's fluttering from flower to flower, bee's pollinating and you....snuggled into Finny's side. Slowly, you'd drawn closer and closer, so close that you're basically a couple...basically. Yet the words had never been said, Kisses never exchanged...But today is different. It's been near three months since he came and...you love him. So much, your eyes can't help but be drawn to him, simply to catch that secret smile, those bright eyes, that little dimple that only appears when you speak...''Finny...I-I....I love you'' ...You say softly, your voice carrying around the garden, the butterflies and Bee's wings seeming to beat in time to your heart. Finny looks down to you, smiling sweetly, leaning down to kiss you lightly, lips brushing against yours with respect and sweetness, ''I love you, (y/n)....I love you...''He spoke softly, voice filled with love, his innocent eyes slowly darkening as he deepens the kiss, his hands cupping your cheeks to draw you closer. You respond in kind, your hands tangling in the front of his shirt. He slowly picks you up, the picnic long forgotten. You slowly draw back, Finny smirking as he reached up, grabbing a small due of ripe cherry's, biting the stem between his teeth, ''I may not be able to tie the stem with my tongue, but I sure as hell can take your cherry~ ''This sweet young man whispers, his voice husky and deep, the sound sending vibrations through you.

That night, he did take your cherry, and he proved, he can do a damn lot with his tongue!


	8. Snake-Loid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT! MUCH SMUT!

Your hands following the snakes movements, slowly moving from one hand to another. You smile softly as your light green snake, Aptly named Winchester for it's almost shot gun nature and love for pies. And by love for pies, I mean, those fresh pies you put on the side from the shop? Yeah, he eats them then curls himself in the tin. And he'll never share his pie, for it's his pie, not your pie. Well, moving on. You place him down into his always open enclosure, trusting him to not escape or to run away, as you'd raised Winchester from a small worm sized snake, you're more of a mother than his biological one. You sigh softly as he runs his flickering tongue over your hand in a kiss like gesture. You move to sit on your large, sprawling sofa, reclining back and closing your eyes, a small chuckle vibrating from your chest as your feel your snake slither up your body, settling on your chest, curling up and sleeping. He has the mentality of a puppy. You lift the magazine you were going to read above your head, glancing through it with mild interest, trying not to disturb Winchester. You suddenly gasps, causing your snake to jump and look at you with wide, snake slit eyes. There, on the page, is a promotion for the new Snake-Loid! If you're able to text at a certain time, you'd be the first to receive one. You look at the time and frown deeply. You had to text 666-666-666 at exactly 13 minutes past 2 in the morning. Damn, that an obscure time! But you swear, you'll be awake tonight to text that number. You even key in the number and a short message. You sit, watching the tv, phone in hand...and....you....fall....asleep!

XXXxxxxXXXXX-Time Skip Brought to you By Being a Snakes Adopted Mama!-XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

You jolt awake, eyes wide. You'd just had a nightmare, almost Alice in Wonderland style. Very odd....You glance to the wall and let out a small cry. Shit! It's half past Two! You grab your phone and look at the text message that hadn't....wait...i-it was sent? You frown, your brain still sleep addled. You glance to the small snake beside you. He almost smiles proudly. H-He'd...Pressed the send Button!? You scoop him up , kissing the top of his head, ''I love you, Winchester!'' You exclaim, giggling as his soft tongue flicks at your cheek. You place him down, not expecting to win that competition but still happy that your dear friend was able to save your dreams. Ok, that sounds a little exaggerated but in all honesty, you love Snake from Black Butler.  
Before you can even think of anything else, a knock sounds at the door...wow, did they really get here THAT fast?! You almost fly to the door, throwing it open....a box on your front step. A large, human sized box, wrapped in a lovely golden wrapping paper, fitting to the Christmas feeling within your chest.  You can't help the gasp that escapes you as you drag the box into the front room decorated in muted greens and soft browns. As you get it to your very festive, warm front room, you quickly shed the paper, not one to save such niceties for Christmas. Opening the box, your given the sight of a half naked, pale torso, your eyes running over the Companion inside. You grab the instruction manual, almost vibrating with excitement. The message inside is as follows:   
Happy Festive Seasons to you, The Winner of our Prize Lotto!   
Congratulations! You've won our new, limited edition Snake-Loid! He comes with an array of skills, Including Understanding snakes, the care of snakes, the love of snakes and the ability to act like, you guessed it, a SNAKE! Please note, if you don't like snakes....well...you chose the wrong Loid! To awaken your companion of a scaled kind, either have a snake sit upon his chest, make the sound of a snake or wear something snake skin. We do not recommend this last option unless you wish to start a war. Warning! Our Snake-Loid is one of the first to Experience a new update! It's the Lover V.1.0.1. With this update, that WILL be given to all current Loids (Eventually) and future ones, you shall be able to copulate with your Loid. Though many of our Loid lean towards the perverted side, No Does mean No. Our Loids know this. From all of us here at Black Butler Loid, Have a happy Christmas and may all your nights be....Merry and Joyful~ 

Your cheeks now resemble the red baubles you have hanging from your tree. You quickly close the manual, intent on having your Loid sleep while you contemplate this new....revelation, only to glance and find that Snakes eyes are...well...staring intently, not unlike a snakes do. And there, perched upon his chest....is the little traitor bastard who's not getting and gourmet mice, WINCHESTER! He slithers off Snakes chest and, with a flicker of his tongue, slithers to his enclosure and curls up under a hallow bark, not planning to return. As you are silently cursing your once best friend, the man still in the box stands slowly , ''I'm tired, I'll leave you two be.....'' A rough voice escapes from Snake, ''I hope to see some small ones soon, ''The same voice says, ''I must say...your snake is....interesting. ''A more elegant, refined tone escapes from Snake. He'd been translating Winchesters last hiss....well....WAIT! LITTLE ONES. 

XXXXXX I'M BACK BITCHES! AND I BROUGHT SMUT! XXXXXXXXXX

Snakes are interesting creatures. They seek warmth when they're cold....which probably explains the almost naked pressed to your back, the arms around your waist and the face nuzzling into the back of your neck. This had been occurring for nigh on ....oh, five weeks. After the first few times, which brought with them the puppy eyes and the dejected looks, you let him do as he wishes. But this....state of Dress...or should I say Undress is new. Lightly biting your lip, you wriggle slightly, ''Snake..''You two had gotten close....and have shared a few kisses...some 'accidentally' others happened when you have that bright smile on your lips as you play with Winchester, the kisses partly fuelled by love and partly jealously. Snake groans, opening his eyes slowly, ''...Mmmm...''He moans, pressing his hips against your arse, now letting you feel his arousal pressed against you. A gasp escapes you, eyes widening, ''S-Snake!'' You gasp, feeling your own arousal spike, his hands moving from around your waist to your night dress's hem, slipping his hands under, ''Say....Yesss~''He hiss's softly, peppering kisses on your neck and shoulder. I shiver runs up your spine and the word escapes you, ''Yes..'' is your breathless reply. He wastes no time, his hands Snaking their way between your legs, parting your thighs to feel how wet you are, how ready you are. Snake lets out a rough chuckle, the type of sound that belongs in porn or in a really erotic chocolate advert. You reach back, feeling the waist band of his boxers and teasingly pulling them down slightly just to let them fall back into place. After a few moments of this teasing, Snake can't take it anymore. He rolls you over, showing down his boxers and he has you sitting on his lap, him sitting against your headboard. He looks up at you, eyes almost glowing as he rocks against you, ''I need you...'' A faint red dusts his cheeks as his confession escapes him, ''I love you...'' Your heart melts within your chest as you cup his cheek, a soft moan escaping him as he leans into you, ''I love you too, Snake...I love you so much...''You quickly remove your night dress, his hands moving to cup your breasts, fingers gently playing with your nipples as you lean up, moving him and yourself til you're able to sink down onto him, your head tilting back as you whimper, Snake stretching you. He starts to buck his hips, rocking up into you with each subtle move you make, one hand on your ass, the other on your breast. His starts to move faster, your own breath coming out in pants and whimpers as he pushes you to your climax, falling over the edge with you, feeling him fill you as he bites into your shoulder, a clear hickey and bite mark there, his sharper than normal teeth stinging but not making you cry, the sensation actually prolonging your climax. As you both come down from your highs, your head on his chest, his arms around your waist, you hear a soft hiss and Snake chuckles weakly, ''G-Guess Winchester will be seeing some Little Ones soon, my Lovely..''With a final kiss to your brow, you drift to sleep, happy, content and ...well...Fucking Satisfied.


End file.
